1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet black ink composition for sublimation transfer, and a dyed article and a method for producing the dyed article.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in a wide range of fields because ink jet recording methods enable recording of high resolution images with relatively simple apparatuses. In the development, various studies have been made on the image quality and the like of recorded articles obtained by such methods. For example, JP-A-2010-53197 discloses an ink jet ink to be transferred onto polyester fabrics by sublimation. The ink jet ink for sublimation transfer includes at least a sublimable dye, an acetylene glycol-based surfactant, a water-soluble organic solvent, and water. The water-soluble organic solvent includes at least glycerol, a glycol, and a glycol ether. In the ink, the content of the glycerol is in the range of 5 wt % or more and 30 wt % or less, the content of the glycol is in the range of 1 wt % or more and 15 wt % or less, and the content of the glycol ether is in the range of 0.1 wt % or more and 5 wt % or less. This ink jet ink has been developed for the purpose of providing an ink composition that can provide dense, clear full-color images. The ink jet ink reduces blur, missing dots, and nozzle deflection during printing without leading to stickiness of sublimation transfer paper on which images are printed or causing transferred images to be distorted as a result of being heat-pressed on polyester fabrics.
However, it is still difficult for the ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2010-53197 to have good intermittent characteristics and provide dyed articles having good tinge and high black density.